


Meeting The Family

by gh0st1nn1t



Series: Fixing What Is Broken [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Literally All His Siblings Are Protective, M/M, Meeting the Family, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: After Klaus was finally able to summon Dave, they decide to introduce him to the family. It goes down better than expected.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Fixing What Is Broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882756
Comments: 18
Kudos: 331





	Meeting The Family

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the person who requested this!!!  
> i know luther is incredibly OOC but idc i wanted him to be redeemed because why not
> 
> content warnings :  
> -mentions of past argument [it gets resolved]

Klaus awoke to a knock at the door. Immediately, his eyes flickered around the room, practically shooting up in bed. His eyes fell onto Dave and Ben, who were sitting on the chairs across the room, chatting idly. 

“I’ll see who it is,” Ben offered, walking through the wall before re entering moments after. “Luther.”

Klaus’ hands shot towards his neck, prepared to grasp the dog tags before a sinking feeling filled his chest, the memories of the shattered metal flickering around his head. Ben caught the crestfallen expression and his expression turned protective. “Want me to fuck with him and throw stuff at him?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Dave cheered, already picking up an empty plant pot.

Klaus chuckled weakly, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “Nah, Benerino, I can deal with Monkey Man,” He sat up, walking towards the door.

“Hey, Klaus, I, uh, I thought about what I did earlier, and I wanted to come and apologise,” Luther admitted sheepishly, a strange expression for someone as tall and muscly as him.

Klaus turned back, seeing Klaus and Dave leaning towards the door. “You want us to give you privacy?” Ben asked, receiving a subtle nod in return. He looked towards Dave and they walked through the wall. “I’ll show you around.”

“Go on,” Klaus crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway.

“The other’s told me. They told me everything. I’m- God, Klaus, I didn’t know, I’m sorry, seriously. That was a dick thing to do, honestly. I just- I thought you just wore them to piss off soldiers- but- god, Klaus, Vietnam? Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and I know it’s too late to fix it, and I don’t blame you if you don’t forgive me, because what I did was shitty and-”   


“Luther, dude,” Klaus’ jaw was practically on the floor, his eyebrows almost shooting off of his head. When he saw Luther, he was expecting another argument, not his brother looking sick with guilt as he babbled apologies. “I get it. You’re sorry.”

“Seriously, Klaus, I shouldn’t have done that. I had no right, I-I didn’t know but that’s not an excuse. I know you loved it, and I had no right to break it, and I’m sorry,” Luther fidgeted as he spoke, clearly not used to having to apologise. 

“I...mean, thank you for the apology? I don’t forgive you, but I’ll give you a second chance, I guess,” Klaus shrugged his shoulders, avoiding Luther’s eyes. “I was just about to introduce Dave to everyone, since I can finally summon him, if you wanted to meet him too, I guess that’d be okay,” he shrugged again. 

Luther gave him a small grin, clearly relieved, “Yeah, sure.”

They only got one floor down before Klaus spotted Ben and Dave wandering around, looking at the paintings. Klaus waved them over. 

Once they got downstairs, Luther called a family meeting, gathering in the living room like they had moments before. Klaus waited for everyone to be seated before announcing what they were doing. 

“Okay! Now everyone is here, I want you to meet someone!” He clenched his fists, ignoring the stares his siblings sent him when the entire room was illuminated with a blue glow.

Then they noticed the figure beside him slowly becoming more and more visible beside him.

He was around the same height as Klaus, if an inch or so taller. His skin was tanned and freckled, with the occasional mole or scar. A worn out army vest hung off of his muscled frame, matching the slightly torn army pants. His T-shirt was tight, decorated with flickers of mud stains. Blond curls fell into his face, slightly masking his forehead. His features were sharp, yet his expression was soft.

“Hi, I’m Dave, Dave Katz,” He introduced himself, giving the shellshocked siblings a wave and a grin.

“Aka, my ghost boyfriend!” Klaus did jazz hands, earning an amused chuckle from Dave. It had taken some convincing for Dave to let Klaus introduce him as his boyfriend. Since he grew up in a wildly homophobic time, seeing Klaus be so open and happy with his family had shocked him to his core.

“I thought you said you couldn’t summon him?” Vanya asked, leaning forward on the sofa to give Dave a mini wave.

Klaus shrugged, wrapping an arm around Dave’s shoulder, “This prick surprised me right before I went to have a nap.”

“Oy!” Dave feigned offence.

“You know I’m right,” Klaus grinned at him, receiving an amused nod and a chuckle in return. “Anyway, everyone say hey!”

“It’s great to meet you,” Allison leaned over the arm of the sofa to shake Dave’s hand, which was more warm than she was expecting. She got a polite nod and a smile in return.

“Dude, you hurt him, I’ll kill you,” Diego whispered into his ear as he gave him one of his ‘manly pats on the back’. Once he pulled away, he saw Dave barely restraining his laughter, “You know what I mean.”

“Hi,” Luther waved at him from the other side of the sofa, receiving a suspicious nod in return. 

Five narrowed his eyes at Dave, scarily resembling a robot scanner as he took in Dave’s appearance. He shrugged, leaning back into the sofa, “I trust him.”

“Thank you, small angry child,” Klaus sent a shit-eating grin his way, receiving the middle finger in return. “I deserved that,” he shrugged. “Okay, question time!”

“How’d you meet?” Vanya piped up, head tilted curiously. “This one here woke me up by appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the tent right next to my bed,” Dave gave him a fake pout.

“You would’ve woken up like four seconds after anyway, the tent was being attacked as I appeared,” Klaus snickered.

“Did you guys ever go on a date?” Allison asked.

“Does the disco count as a date? We were drunk as hell so neither of us remember it but I guess it counts,” Dave shrugged.

“How long were you in Vietnam before you met Klaus?” Luther asked, seeming genuinely intrigued.

“Hold on, I can answer this,” Klaus paused to think, “Like, five years?” He scrunched up his nose in anticipation as he turned to face Dave, who nodded. “Hell yeah. Told you I could answer it.”

“Do you have any stories about this dickhead?” Diego gestured loosely to Klaus, who practically cackled in response.

“He got nicknamed Lucky because he kept telling the whole platoon where the mines were and everyone thought he was a spy for like two weeks. Turns out he just had ghosts telling him where they were,” Dave shrugged.

“Oh! And when we visited the city near A Shau Valley, Klaus kept getting distracted by the food stalls on the street and he got a lecture from the Colonel in the middle of the street. He was still eating chicken the whole time,” He laughed, receiving a joking punch from Klaus. 

“It wasn’t chicken, it was rice! You don’t know me at all!” Klaus pretended to faint into Dave’s arms, hearing the laughter from his siblings as Dave’s hands caught him.

Dave gave him an amused grin as he attempted to restrain his laughter. “Hey Klaus? Bad idea.” He made himself non-corporeal, letting Klaus fall onto the floor. 

Klaus looked up at him, sticking his middle finger up. “You suck,” He pouted, standing back up and brushing himself off.

“Anyway, Dave, come meet the robot mom!”

“Sorry. The  _ what now _ ?”


End file.
